


Honey Sweet

by i_buchanan



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Outing, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sex Workers, Anal Sex, Bottoming from the Top, Daddy Kink, Dom Bucky Barnes, F/F, Fem Tony, Femme Daddy Bucky, Femslash, I made it a thing, Nonbinary Woman Bucky Barnes, Pining, Service Bottom, Service Kink, Sex Work, Sex Worker Bucky Barnes, Trans Bucky Barnes, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Sex, almost everyone is trans because i said so, fem steve, is that a thing?, nonbinary author, these tags are an incoherent mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_buchanan/pseuds/i_buchanan
Summary: Stevie always had a hard time putting her wants and needs into words. It had been hard enough to admit to herself that she wanted a Domme to begin with.Six months later, she was pretty much ready to admit that she wanted a hell of a lot more than that with BuckyOr: author got way into sex work AUs and femslash
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello <3 I'm a little nervous about posting this (because I'm always nervous when posting a first chapter) but I'm also /really/ excited to be writing and posting this. I'm almost entirely done writing, but since it's the holidays I'm not even going to try and promise a consistent upload schedule.
> 
> A couple quick notes before we get started: I will be referring to Bucky's genitalia as her clit, though her dildos are typically referred to as her cock. It's not super prevalent in this chapter, but it does come up later

Stevie’s breath shouldn’t have been shaking as much as it was. This wasn’t new by a long stretch, and the act of folding her clothes up neatly on the dressing table was so routine at this point that she had a fucking Pavlovian response to it now. Without even looking she knew that the plain blue briefs she was stepping out of had a wet spot, just from the simple act of kneeling for Bucky--her clit nice and heavy on Stevie’s tongue--for a good ten minutes before being sent off to strip down.

Already, she felt a little hazy. Her head warm and cottony, and it was definitely adrenaline and excitement that was making her tremor like this.

At this point, she couldn’t even bring herself to be embarrassed because she knew how pleased Bucky would be by it. Probably she’d make some comment about it as she inspected Stevie’s work, and the thought of it sent a thrill down her spine, adding to the pooling warmth in her stomach.

It wasn’t an unusual arrangement, really. Not as far as Stevie was concerned, though society hadn’t quite caught up. Bucky had been Stevie’s Domme for six months now: every Wednesday evening from six until eight. Sometimes a little later if it took Stevie a while to snap out of it properly, but Bucky never seemed to mind. She never had charged Stevie for the extra time, at least.

Her hands smoothed down her front, over her breasts, her stomach, and the freshly shaved skin that Bucky was particular about. It should meet her standards today.

Not that she ever tried to  _ not _ meet her standards. That wasn’t the point for Stevie. The point was to do what Bucky wanted, and to do it well. To do it perfectly so that Bucky would heap on the praise. Stevie may be a contrary brat in her day to day life, but when she was subbing? That was an entirely different story.

She looked around the room to find the harness and dildo that Bucky had requested. Bucky hadn’t told her to bring her own, which she supposed made sense in a way. It was another thing that Bucky could control, and it was probably safer for her if she knew what toys they were using and where they had been prior.

It didn't take long to find the black harness that Bucky had told her to wear. A dark, shiny thing with well-polished gold buckles, ruffled trim, and all of the straps undone. As if Stevie was the first person to ever put it on.

Whether or not that’s just how Bucky stored them, or if it was something she had consciously undone for Stevie, she wasn’t entirely sure. And it was hard not to hope it was the latter even if it was probably the former.

Just--

All right. It probably also wasn’t uncommon for people to get overly attached to their professional Dommes. Stevie didn't know. She was also a little afraid to ask, considering the only other pro-Domme she knew had referred her to Bucky in the first pace.

Regardless, she fed the bright blue cock through the O-ring and set about to fastening the straps. Feeling the soft leather dig into her thighs and around her hips as the weight of the toy settled over her pubic mound. Letting the harness pinch just a little bit, but hopefully not enough that Bucky would look at her disapprovingly and tell her to do it again.

That had happened a few times early on. In Stevie’s haste to please, to do things right, she would fasten things a little too tight, or do something a little too hard.

It had been a learning curve for both of them. Bucky learned that Stevie didn't like being treated like a misbehaving child, and Stevie learned that Bucky wasn’t interested in her subs hurting themselves.

There was no clock in the room, and as much as Stevie wanted to continue, to roll a condom onto the toy, get the lube out,  _ something _ to make herself useful, she knew Bucky hadn’t told her to. And she was getting better at doing only what Bucky directed her to when they were in a scene. Instead, she folded pliantly to her knees beside the bed, clasping her wrists behind her back.

It felt like a small eternity passed. Stevie struggled with the urge to let go of her wrists solely so she could fiddle with the white, gauzy ruffles trimming the harness before she heard the click of Bucky’s heels outside the door.

And just like that, all the nerves and trepidation drained away. Bucky was there. Bucky was going to be here soon, and all Stevie had to do was exactly what Bucky told her.

The door opened almost silently. Stevie didn't dare look up yet, her legs spread wide enough that--if Bucky wanted to--she could reach in between and slide a well-manicured finger inside her all the way up to the third knuckle.

Bucky didn't speak at first. Instead, she wandered the room as if Stevie wasn’t there, likely checking her work while she hummed under her breath. Checking the folds on Stevie’s flannel shirt, the dampness of her panties…

Bucky already knew that Stevie had shined her shoes before walking in the building. They were sitting right by the doorway.

Errant thoughts kept burrowing under her skin. That Bucky wasn’t even looking at her; as if she was taking Stevie’s presence for granted. Like having Stevie on her knees was just an everyday occurrence, making her an object much like the glinting perfume bottles that lined the vanity.

Her heels didn't click against the plush, rose colored carpet, but Stevie was still acutely aware of when Bucky was once again in front of her.

“Look at you, my tough little thing,” she cooed in that rich, honey-deep voice that never failed to burrow under Stevie’s skin. “You look like a present, wrapped up just for me.”

At that, Stevie couldn’t help but look up at Bucky towering over her, sure that adoration was clear in her eyes and almost embarrassed by it. Adding to the warmth in her cheeks as her lips parted instinctively.

Somehow, being down here didn't make her feel as small as it should have. Even in flats, Bucky was over half a foot taller than her, and the shiny blood-red stilettos probably gave her another four or five inches on top of that.

When Stevie was on her knees, the hem of Bucky’s sheer robes were almost perfectly at eye-level, and Stevie had such a hard time not staring at her perfectly swollen clit through the barely-there pink chiffon she wore today.

“Yes ma’am,” she answered automatically. Licking her lips when she noticed how dry they were.

Bucky smiled indulgently, bending down to cradle Stevie’s face in her hands.

It was hard not to notice the gold polish on her right hand, almost perfectly matching the buckles on the harness. The chill of her left hand was almost normal by now, Stevie being used to the cool touch of metal against her.

“Good girl,” she said softly.

And just like that, Stevie was a goner. Normally she’d be a little embarrassed about how easy it was to get her starting into subspace, but with Bucky…

She felt safe. Unjudged. And she felt like she was doing exactly what Bucky wanted her to do, and that never got any less heady.

“On the bed, tough girl,” Bucky ordered, sidestepping and pointedly tapping on the mattress. “Hands above your head and legs spread as wide as you can. I’m going to truss you up so you can be a sweet toy for me.”

Vaguely, Stevie was aware that the idea of that shouldn’t have been as appealing as it was. When they had first started this, Stevie had fumbled and tripped over her words a lot as she tried to explain to Bucky exactly what it was that she wanted out of this arrangement.

Bucky had just leaned back in her chair, ankle crossed over knee and smirked with dark red lips as she watched. Stevie was positive that she’d enjoyed every second of her squirming uncomfortably before Bucky finally summed it up in one short sentence.

_ “So you have a service kink,” _ she had said, nonplussed as anything.  _ “I’d love to do a trial run to see how we fit.” _

Stevie had gone bright red at how easily all her thoughts had been condensed like that.

Without pausing to even think about it properly, Stevie was rising to her feet and onto the soft bed.

She wasn’t sure if it was just for clients, or if this was the bed that Bucky slept in every night. She wasn’t sure if she should ask, either. That might be crossing some sort of boundary between friends and clientele.

Either way, once she was spread out to Bucky’s satisfaction, she felt the bed dip as she joined her on it, straddling Stevie’s slim hips.

“Are you going to be able to stay still for me, or do you need me to tie you down for real?” Bucky asked softly, the chill of her left palm settling over Stevie’s chest.

It was almost broad enough to touch both of Stevie’s breasts, and she could feel them prickling from proximity. Her nipples tightening and standing attention just like the dildo strapped to her hips.

She took a moment to consider. Really, she wasn’t going to be able to get up unless Bucky let her. Sometimes, though, she just liked to be able to pull against something, to leave bruises around her wrists to admire later.

Today, though… Today she just wanted to be sweet. She didn't want to fight. “I can stay still,” she answered softly, as if she wasn’t currently arching her chest up into Bucky’s palm.

It was worth it for the warm curl of her mouth, painted a more violet-red than usual.

She’d have to remember to comment on that when she wasn’t in the middle of sinking into a vague sort of fog.

“Yeah. You’re good to me like that, huh?” With a light tap to her left breast, Bucky took her hands off of Stevie to rifle through the draw beside the bed where she kept her lightweight bondage items, the kind she liked for decoration instead of practicality.

Stevie tried to stay as still as possible, overly aware of the air cool against her wet cunt and the way it made her clit practically  _ throb _ . There was nothing pressing against it, no straps from the harness, no extension from the toy itself…

There was a very good chance that Stevie wasn’t going to get any stimulation tonight. That she was literally just here to be a toy for Bucky to fuck herself with. The thought wasn’t as upsetting as it might have been an hour ago. It wasn’t about the sex right now: it was about what she could give to Bucky.

While Stevie wasn’t the best at telling precisely what material the scarves were, she assumed that they were silk. Bucky was particular about what she wore, what she used. She didn't expect anything less luxurious out of her.

The faint pink material was soft against her wrists regardless.

Bucky hummed under her breath as she worked, loose knots at least somewhat keeping Stevie’s hands up at the headboard.

“These won’t hold if you fight them,” Bucky warned, tapping on her right wrist. “Be good, sweet thing. Don’t make me need to retie these.”

“Yes Daddy,” she answered instinctively. Not even thinking twice now about the title that fell from her lips.

It had been weird at first, calling another woman ‘Daddy’. But Bucky had been clear that ‘Mommy’ didn't work for her. She had also been clear that ‘Sir’ didn't work for her either, but over the several months she had been patronizing Bucky, the disconnect seemed less important to her. Just like her fabrics, Bucky was particular about the titles she wore. Stevie had learned to stop trying to guess, and instead just ask her before she messed up.

“Aw, my tough little thing,” Bucky cooed, thoroughly charmed by it. She bent down to kiss Stevie’s cheek, hopefully stamping that dark berry color onto her skin.

God, Stevie was a goner for her.

There was a deliberateness to the way that Bucky unfastened the loose robe, letting it slide from her shoulders so that Stevie could admire her in all her glory.

Her skin was clear, soft, from the swell of her breasts all the way down. Her clit was swollen, pink, and Stevie hoped that she would be allowed another taste before they were done. Even if it was  _ after  _ they were done, if Bucky just wanted her to clean it up, she wanted it to slide between her lips and settle heavy on her tongue. Barely long enough to nudge against her throat.

If Stevie looked close enough, she could pretend that she could see the faint waxy sheen on her clit left behind from her Chapstick.

“I bet you’re already nice and wet for me, huh?” Bucky continued, reaching behind herself to check.

Long, strong fingers pressed against the delicate folds, probing, fondling, spilling heat through Stevie’s veins as her hips pressed up, hoping for something, a brush against her clit, maybe for one of Bucky’s fingers to slide inside.

It would be so easy, she thought. She felt so wet, so open for it if she could just angle her hips right…

“Please,” she whispered, thighs tensing as she--

“Hey.” Bright pain bloomed along her inner thigh as Stevie flinched away from it with a soft, wounded sound. “I said don’t move, didn't I?”

The reprimand hurt more than the pinch--that had to be what the pain was from, the sharp line of welts from her nails--and Stevie instantly tried to close in on herself. “Sorry, Daddy,” she said softly. Embarrassed, even if it was such a minor thing.

Bucky tutted, pressing her slick finger against Stevie’s mouth. She thoughtlessly sucked it in, lapping up the bitter-salt taste of herself. “I know. You’re usually such a sweetheart; you just need a little reminder sometimes.” She pulled her finger out with a dull ‘pop’, settling her free hand over the straps of the harness. Fondling the ruffles the same way Stevie had wanted to, but it felt a little more clinical. Like Bucky was treating her like an object.

The shame didn't quite recede, even if she logically knew that Bucky wasn’t all that upset with her. It was just harder for her to disappoint Bucky like this. “Sorry, Daddy,” she repeated, even quieter.

“Oh honey, I know you are.” Her smile softened, tracing over Stevie’s cheek before reaching back to spread herself open. “You can make it up to me, I promise. Just lay there and be a good toy to get me off, and all will be forgiven.”

She wasn’t sure how much of her relief was openly on her face, but she got the feeling that it was something that Bucky reveled in, if nothing else. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Bucky, she assumed, must have prepared herself for this while Stevie was getting herself ready for the scene. Without much more than a ‘good sweetheart’, she reached back to hold the toy steady before sinking down on it in one smooth motion.

In spite of the fact that Stevie couldn’t feel anything except the warmth over her thighs, she bit out a soft whimper as she made sure not to move. Not to jostle Bucky or interrupt her work as she began to ride Stevie with a low moan. Soft, sweet, and more intoxicating than anything. The haze deepened as her clit throbbed demandingly.

And--God. God, the sight of it alone was enough to get her aching, burning hot and reminding herself to be good, to be a good toy for Bucky. Letting Bucky use her for her pleasure, even though Stevie didn't get any herself.

It was a heady thought, rattling around in her brain as she watched dazedly. The bounce of her curls, her breasts. The way she fondled herself, rocking her hips and riding the toy with a steadily increasing pace as her head fell back to expose the long line of her throat.

Her clit was very nearly hard, and all Stevie wanted was to lean forward, to be able to nuzzle against the delicate skin and just make herself at home between her thighs.

Distantly, Stevie noticed that she couldn’t feel the toy digging into her like it would sometimes when she had other lovers riding her. It didn't look like Bucky was taking a careful pace, but at the same time it seemed like she knew exactly how not to hurt the person beneath her. Like she knew exactly how to take her pleasure and not hurt Stevie in the process.

Stevie’s hands twitched in their delicate bindings, her entire body held tight as she eked out soft little moans of her own. The heat in her guts coiling tighter and tighter until--

Wetness spilled over Bucky’s fingers, dampening the skin of Stevie’s stomach as she came with a quiet little gasp of her own. She kept grinding against the toy, against Stevie, and she was so,  _ so _ sure that Stevie could have tripped over the edge herself if she just had a little more  _ time _ .

Vaguely, she was aware of the borderline-pathetic noise pouring from her lips, only really noticing them when she heard Bucky’s breathless laugh in response. “Aw honey, you know toys don’t get to cum.” With a pointed grind, she drew something akin to a sob out of Stevie. “My tough girl, don’t cry. Here, let me give you a treat.” She lifted her right hand to Stevie, just barely out of reach.

Without even thinking about it, Stevie managed to haul herself up just enough to lick her fingers clean while keeping her hands almost where Bucky had left them.

It really didn't matter what Bucky tried to put in her mouth at this point. Stevie would take it and be grateful. Whatever Bucky gave to her couldn’t be bad.

There was a wet sound as Bucky’s ass slid off the toy, a muffled groan passing her painted lips. “Still all right?” she asked quietly, swinging herself off of Stevie’s lap but still staying close enough so she could feel her warmth. “Ready to come down for me?”

For her. That thought joined the others rattling around her head longer than could maybe be justified.

She’d probably feel a little embarrassed about it later.

“Yes, Daddy,” she managed to say, a little broken, a little strained. Everything in her was taut like a piano wire, and it wasn’t going to snap like it should. It was something she would just have to feel as it slowly unwound and loosened. A sweet sort of torture of its own.

Bucky lent down to kiss the corner of her mouth again. “Good toy…”

The tension in her guts held strong as Bucky maneuvered her, carefully unbuckling the straps around Stevie’s hips and thighs and apologetically tracing over the faint bruises left behind.

Stevie bruised like an overripe peach. Bucky knew that, had to know that there wasn’t anything to be done about it and that it didn't really hurt. But Bucky was wired to look out for injuries the same way Stevie was wired to serve people. It was just who they were down to the core.

Her hands remained loosely bound over her head, Stevie not thinking to try and move them on her own and just unable to think any more than watching Bucky fuss around and clean up the necessities before pulling another blanket out of the wooden chest at the foot of her bed.

Somehow, that wasn’t what Stevie expected to be in there. But they also usually were under the blankets on the bed by the time they got to this part.

Time continued to move oddly, Stevie managing to focus on the heat of Bucky’s body against hers, the plush throw being draped over her, and the careful kisses to her wrists.

If Bucky said anything though, her brain missed it completely.

She didn't realize she was trembling until she stopped, carefully tucked beneath Bucky’s chin.

“There you are,” Bucky murmured. As if she could feel Stevie coming back on line.

A little bloom of emotion insisted that maybe she could, after all this time. That she knew Stevie well enough to know when she was out of her daze.

The steady thrum of arousal had dissipated to the background without her noticing, leaving Stevie feeling emotionally and physically spent, even as she could feel her own wetness between her legs.

“Was I good?” Stevie asked, unable to help herself. She’d only been reprimanded once, not even that seriously.

She’d still look to the bruise that was certainly on the inside of her thigh with disappointment until it faded away.

Bucky laughed quietly, more easily felt than heard as her arms wrapped a little tighter around Stevie’s shoulders.

Her own hand carefully went to Bucky’s hip in response, cupping the smooth curve of it in her palm.

“You were so good, Stevie. I know you struggled a little bit, and I’m proud of you.”

The praise burrowed under her skin so easily, lighting her up like very little else managed to. It was easy to forget that this was something she paid for, something that Bucky probably would offer anyone.

It was even easier to bury herself deeper into the softness of Bucky’s chest as she murmured her thanks.

She didn't know how long they stayed like that. With Bucky rubbing the delicate bones of her wrist, her arms, making Stevie feel like she was all wrapped up and safer than ever before.

Finally, she started to sit up herself, knowing that Bucky would let her. Because Bucky knew that she didn't like to be coddled or treated like she was delicate after a scene.

Even during a scene, Bucky knew that it was iffy to treat her like that. She may be small, but Stevie was very clear that she didn't want to be treated like a useless little thing. She wanted to submit, of course, but Stevie’s submission rarely looked like helplessness.

“Thank you for that,” Stevie said, ducking her head in embarrassment. That didn't do much to hide the smile on her lips, but she thought that Bucky might like to see that. “I really needed it.”

“Oh honey, it was my pleasure.” Stevie could practically hear the salacious eyebrow waggling that went along with it.

She couldn’t help but laugh softly at it, looking over just in time to watch Bucky stretch languidly over the bed.

And, Christ, if that didn't make her want just a little bit more. Not just to lay back down and devour Bucky as she pleased, but--

Well. There wasn’t any use entertaining that particular line of thought.

Knowing that didn't stop her from bending back down to kiss her. A gentle press of lips together in spite of how much she wanted to do more. It wasn’t her place and she was keenly aware of that right now.

Bucky, at least, returned it with one of those smiles that made her eyes crinkle in the corners. The kind that Stevie knew she meant.

“Help me get dressed before you get ready to go?”

It was phrased as a question, but Stevie knew that it was part of their routine. One last thing for Stevie to be able to give once she was out of her headspace, and something that she cherished doing more than maybe she should.

Realistically, she knew that having a bit of a service kink wasn’t that out of the ordinary. It still felt weird to consider getting pleasure out of helping someone dress. Especially considering that Bucky most likely took it all off the second Stevie was out the door. There was no real reason to be dressed so nicely late at night, especially since Stevie was usually her last client on Wednesdays.

“Yes ma’am. What do you want me to get for you?”

Bucky got up with a little groan, arms stretched over her head before dropping them back down to her sides. “Come with me and I’ll show you.”

Stevie glanced at her own pile of clothes as they passed on the way to Bucky’s closet. She didn't dislike what she wore, but it always felt a little… sad compared to the things that Bucky liked to dress herself in.

She stopped long enough to hang up Bucky’s robe as Bucky picked through her clothes. Clothes that were being piled into her arms as Bucky deemed her chosen outfit satisfactory, leaving Stevie to lay them out nicely.

Bucky took a seat next to the pile, working on pulling her hair back in a loose bun because they both learned the hard way that Stevie wasn’t particularly good at that task.

Blue silk panties were eased up first, the fabric perfectly cupping her clit close to her body. Stevie may have traced over the faint bulge a little more reverently than she needed to before moving on. The stockings were rolled up with expert care, and the bralette that perfectly matched the panties was clasped around her chest.

And if Stevie took a little longer than necessary to adjust the lace-trimmed straps, well. Bucky didn't say anything about it.

Stevie generally was careful while she dressed Bucky. Smoothing out the pleats on her skirt, taking time to make sure the buttons on her sheer blouse lined up well… It helped ground her again in the real world. It made her feel a little more secure, and the quiet while Bucky allowed her to do this in made for an easier transition back to her day to day life.

“Do you want me to tuck this in?” Stevie asked softly once the final button was fastened.

Only now did Bucky stand up, forcing Stevie to look up to meet her gaze.

As much as it sometimes frustrated her that she  _ always _ had to look up to meet other people’s eyes, she rarely got that feeling from having to do so with Bucky.

“Go ahead, sweetheart. Not too tight; I want to be able to move well.”

Stevie was quick to oblige, tucking the fabric beneath the waistband of the skirt. Smoothing it all out when she was done so that it looked nice and neat.

And maybe Stevie was still a little out of it, considering that all she wanted was to kneel, still naked, and rest her head on Bucky’s thighs. Either it was her headspace or, more likely, it was just Stevie being unbearably smitten.

Once she was done, Bucky leant down to kiss Stevie’s cheek. “Thank you honey. Go get yourself dressed now, all right? Nice and slow so I can enjoy it.”

The fact that Bucky used pet names so easily and liberally wasn’t helping much. But Stevie didn't want her to stop either.

“What, you want a reverse strip-show?” Stevie asked with a teasing lilt.

Bucky’s sharp grin was really all the answer she needed, and Bucky took a seat on the edge of the bed, ankle crossed over her knee so that Stevie could see the strip of bare thigh between her panties and stockings. “I want you to do what I say. You know that.”

Somehow, the words sent a shiver up her spine, and she was almost positive Bucky could tell. “Insufferable,” she muttered all the same, padding over to the dresser to collect her own clothes.

In comparison to what Bucky wore, it was simple. No fuss, no frills. Plain cotton panties, sports bra, jeans, and a flannel over a t-shirt.

It almost felt boring, but it was comfortable. It was almost a form of security for Stevie, and Bucky had never said anything to make her feel bad about it. That little bit of ingrained self-loathing said it anyways, as much as Stevie tried to ignore it. Especially when she smoothed out the front of her own shirt and looked up to see a pleased little smile on Bucky’s lips as she stood up.

“You’re such a handsome thing,” she said softly, combing through Stevie’s short hair to neaten it up.

Regardless of everything they had done today alone, that got a hot blush spreading across her face. Little things like that, regardless of how often Bucky would refer to her as some sort of ‘thing’, never failed to get her hot. If anything, it just got her even more embarrassed. Pleased, but the touch of humiliation was more than enough for her.

“Thank you,” she murmured, ducking her head.

Bucky hummed softly as she continued to straighten out little things like the collar of her shirt before they both admitted that they were done for the night.

And it might have been wishful thinking, but Stevie thought that Bucky was as sorry to see her go as Stevie was to leave.

“I’ll see you next week,” Bucky instructed once she was halfway out the door. “And, honey?”

Stevie paused, tugging her scarf a little tighter to offer at least some protection against the December chill.

There was something almost mean in Bucky’s smile as she leaned against the door. “Don’t cum tonight, all right? Wait until tomorrow at the absolute earliest.”

The words burrowed in, warm at the base of Stevie’s spine. That forgotten, hazy arousal coming back full force.

Bucky would have no way of knowing if she did or not. She still knew that she’d lie awake, cupping herself through her panties and not doing anything more than that.

She didn't even have to think before answering, “Yes, Daddy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, there's a quick CW for mentions of pseudo-incest and accidental outing. Neither are talked about in any detail, but just a heads up for those who might be uncomfortable <3

Sleep was hard to come by that night leaving Stevie almost unbearably groggy the next morning. It didn't matter how settled she felt, or how relaxed the scene had made her. There was still that buzz under her skin insisting that she finish herself off that only got more insistent when she remembered that Bucky ordered her not to.

And of course, when that arousal woke her up at six in the morning, Stevie let herself reach down to bring herself off, picturing Bucky’s hands, face, and voice until her pleasure peaked. Only then did she send off her check-in text to Bucky, assuring her that she was ok while also making sure Bucky was. She tried to ignore the flutter in her chest when Bucky’s answer was accompanied by a series of blue hearts.

Apparently her exhaustion was visible considering it was the first thing Toni commented on when she sat down in her office, extra coffee in tow.

“Late night with the girlfriend?” Toni asked, her feet kicked up on her desk.

More often than not, Stevie wondered why Toni even worked in the office part of her business to begin with. It was obvious from her demeanor right down to the clothes she wore that she’d rather stay in the R&D department all the time and leave the corporate stuff to her wife Pepper.

Stevie pulled a face, holding the extra coffee close to her instead of immediately relinquishing it to Toni’s grabby-hands. “I told you, I’m not seeing anyone. I just went to visit one of Nat’s coworkers last night is all.”

There was something long-suffering in Toni’s eye-roll, putting her feet back on the ground where they belonged. There was definitely soot or dirt left behind on the desk from Toni’s work boots.

They both knew what Natasha did. Neither of them had to say out loud what that meant when Stevie said that’s what she was doing. But that didn't stop Toni’s eyes from drifting down to Stevie’s exposed wrists to see if there was any bruising left behind.

There wasn’t, but that didn't stop Toni’s brows from quirking up speculatively.

“Yeah but you’ve been seeing her for six months now, which makes me think it’s serious for you. I can practically smell lovestruck on you, Stevie.” She pointedly stood up to grab the coffee herself.

Stevie knew better than to fight her on that, at the very least. “Just because I have a standing appointment doesn’t make me anything more than a client, Toni.”

“I said serious for  _ you _ .”

That--Stevie couldn’t quite bring herself to look at Toni, well aware that it probably just made her look more guilty.

Stevie was a bad liar in general, and Toni was especially good at picking out lies and finagling out the truth. It was just a bad combination, really. Well. Bad for Stevie, at least. It tended to work out really well for Toni, which was just all sorts of frustrating in all the wrong ways.

“It doesn’t matter. I’m not going to be the weird client who tries to push for more and then gets cut off because of it.”

At the very least, there was something sympathetic in Toni’s hum as she perched herself onto her desk. “Part of me wants to meet the person that has you in such a tizzy, but I also am pretty sure you’d strangle me and that’s not my kink.”

“Oh really, I never would have guessed,” Stevie deadpanned.

Toni snorted, waving dismissively. “Is she sweet? Because there has to be a reason that you’re going to one of Nat’s coworkers instead of Nat yourself if you’ve got an itch to scratch.”

“Not all of us can casually fuck our friends, Tones.”

“Yeah, you can’t casually fuck at all.”

Stevie made a point to flip her off all the same, even if it was more or less true. She’d always struggled with ‘casual’ in spite of her best efforts.

“So. The rough sketches for Pepper’s birthday?” Toni asked above the rim of her paper coffee cup.

While Stevie rolled her eyes, she was still quick to pull the tablet out of her bag to show the mockups for Pepper’s present. It was still months away, but Toni was at least good at getting to Stevie well in advance when she wanted a commission.

* * *

It maybe shouldn’t have surprised her to come home and find Natasha in her apartment. She’d given Nat a key years ago when they’d been tentative roommates and just never asked for it back.

But considering that she’d just seen Bucky last night, the timing felt a little odd even if it was probably nothing.

“I feel like you should maybe text me to let me know you’re coming over,” Stevie pointed out as she locked the door behind herself. “Just so I know I should feel guilty for how messy my apartment is.”

Stevie couldn’t  _ quite _ hear Natasha’s laughter, but she knew damn well that Nat was laughing at her all the same. “Not all of us are as neat and tidy as Bucky and I are. I understand that.”

Stevie rolled her eyes, hanging up her scarf and kicking off her boots by the door. Already they looked a lot less shiny than yesterday, but that might be because they weren’t sitting neatly by Bucky’s door. “That still sounds like judging, and I’m positive that’s not my kink.”

“I bet it’d be your kink if Bucky was doing it.”

That brought Stevie pause, her coat awkwardly halfway down her arms. “You’ve been talking to Toni.” It wasn’t even a question. Was that why Nat was even here in the first place? Except she had left Toni’s office twenty minutes ago and it would take Nat a minimum of 30 to get from her place to Stevie’s.

Unless she was already in the area, at least. Stevie didn't really know what Nat’s appointment schedule looked like these days.

Natasha hummed noncommittally, which really didn't help the sudden onset of Stevie’s nerves. “No, but I’ve been talking to Bucky. Who is painfully oblivious, by the way. You two really deserve each other.”

Somehow that just made it worse, and Stevie idly wondered if it was possible to make her prayers to be swallowed up by the floor more effective if she dug out her old rosary.

Her mother would probably skin her alive for it, though.

“Right. Is there a reason you came here, or are you just wanting to kink-shame me?”

Stevie could hear her stretch out on her couch, a soft little groan accompanying the motion. “A little bit of both. You know I like to shame you. But we’re having a small get together this weekend, and Bucky thought you might like to come with us.”

It was a little embarrassing how easily she perked up at that. Bucky thought she might want to be there. Which probably meant she was thinking about her even when Stevie wasn’t around and the fact that she lit up about that was borderline pathetic, in her opinion.

“What kind of get together?” she asked, trying to play nonchalant even though she knew that Natasha could read her almost as well as Toni could. Maybe even better, sometimes.

As if she already knew that Stevie was going to say yes, Natasha’s smirk turned more than a little smug. “It’s just some coworkers and I. A few of us are bringing our non-work subs, but it’s going to be pretty casual.”

‘Pretty causal’ meant just about anything as far as Natasha was concerned. If nothing else, it meant that Nat was probably going to show up in fancy jewelry and heels that made her taller than Stevie.

Non-work subs, though… It would be nice to see Clint, but that meant there was a possibility that she’d find out that Bucky already had a partner.

“Does Toni know about this?” she asked, though she already knew the answer was probably ‘no’. Toni might well be into kink, but she and Pepper weren’t ‘in the scene’ like Nat and Stevie were.

Or, if they were, it was a different scene than they were in.

“You want to bring our token vanilla to my soiree?” Natasha asked, her amusement a pretty clear indicator that she wasn’t going to say no.

”Thought it was ‘pretty casual’. Now it’s a soiree? Should I have my oxfords shined for the occasion?”

“We both know that Bucky makes you do that before you see her anyways. But I’m going to say that’s optional since I’m more interested in the pain than the service.”

Stevie grimaced a bit. She was well aware of that fact, since that was why Natasha had referred her to Bucky in the first place. Her exact words had been ‘I’m entirely too mean for you’.

At least Natasha didn't wait long before confirming what Stevie had already figured. “You can bring her. But she has to play nice with my friends.”

Now was probably too late to say that she wasn’t sure she even  _ wanted _ Toni to be there. But at the same time, she thought it would be good to have her there as a buffer in case things were tense if Bucky  _ did _ have someone else there with her.

Which then led to the issue where Stevie now had to invite Toni to this, but it probably wasn’t going to be as awkward as Stevie couldn’t help but consider it being.

Though she was probably perfectly aware of what Stevie was thinking, Natasha didn't do much more than hike up a perfectly arched brow. “You should buy me lunch and we’ll talk about why Toni seems to think you’re so smitten with Bucky.”

“Why do I have to buy you lunch?” Stevie asked, even though she’d already resigned herself to it. She was weak for being the one to take the check. Had been since college when she’d have an extra three dollars to her name and would treat Nat to coffee or dessert.

“Because you like it.”

She hated how well Nat knew her, sometimes.

* * *

It turned out that she didn't even need to try and talk Toni into coming with her. All Stevie had to do was mention that she was going to a thing with Nat and Toni practically invited herself.

Really, Stevie should have expected that. It had always been easier to get Toni to go out than it was to get her to stay in.

Natasha never did give a dress code or anything like that, but Stevie still tried to make sure she looked nice. Pressed button-up, shined oxfords…

And standing next to Toni with her work boots and slightly ripped t-shirt made her look a whole lot better in comparison.

‘We’re both going to look underdressed compared to Nat no matter what we do, so what’s the point?’ Toni had asked when Stevie gave her a dubious look after sliding into her car.

Just because she was right didn't mean that Stevie didn't want to put forth  _ no _ effort.

“I can practically feel the nerves radiating off of you,” Toni commented as they stood in front of Nat’s door. “I thought you and Nat met up for these kinds of things all the time.”

“Yeah, when we were in college.”

Toni waved her hand dismissively, giving Stevie a good look at the gauze wrapped around her palm and secured around her wrist. Probably a work related accident, and  _ definitely _ Pepper’s patch job.

Stevie would have to ask about it later.

Neither of them could really hear the doorbell as they rang it. Natasha’s place was heavily soundproofed for obvious reasons, but knowing that didn't make it any less unsettling.

Just as expected, Natasha was much better dressed than the ‘pretty causal’ Stevie had been told about. The necklace high and tight around her throat probably cost more than Stevie’s monthly rent.

“Look at you, practically early,” Natasha said with a wry smile on her dark red lips.

Stevie wasn’t entirely sure how she managed to find a dress in the exact same color, but she suspected that one or the other had been made specifically for this ensemble.

“It’s not my fault Toni constantly runs late,” Stevie pointed out as she stepped inside. Still, fifteen minutes late was pretty reasonable, all things considered. Toni had been almost late to her own wedding and they were all lucky that Pepper hadn’t killed her for it.

Natasha hummed, eyes crinkling in the corners. “Just assume that if a seat’s empty, you can take it. Both the chairs and on the floor if you want.”

“What about countertops and tables?” Toni asked, already working on getting her boots off regardless of the fact that neither Nat or Stevie seemed to be taking off theirs. At least Toni seemed to be aware that Nat didn't want her tracking soot and such through her home.

“If I let you sit on the counters then I have to let Clint sit on the counters, and I worked hard to train that out of him when we have company.”

The dining room was a little fuller than Stevie had expected. Clint was settled next to a chair, raising a lazy salute when he saw her. Sam was somewhat using him as a footrest, though Stevie doubted that would last very long.

There were two or three that Stevie didn't recognize, including a dark haired person lounging on the lap of a blond who frankly looked like he would tower over Bucky even when she was in heels, and a kid who had practically tucked himself into Bucky’s side.

Everyone but Nat and the dark haired person seemed to understand ‘pretty casual’. A similar jeweled collar was high on their throat, but the man they were sitting on was in comfortable jeans and t-shirt, though thick leather cords wrapped around his wrist.

The kid seemed… awkward, really. Like he was still new to the scene and trying to impress people in a second-hand leather vest over a dark shirt.

Said kid visibly blanched the second Toni made herself comfortable by draping herself over Stevie’s shoulders.

“Mrs. Stark?” he stammered out straightening up awkwardly.

Just like that, tension fell heavily over the entire room. Even Toni was affected by it, though Stevie probably wouldn’t have noticed if she hadn’t been leaning against Stevie.

“Well. This is an awkward coworker soiree. Didn't expect to see you until next week, Ali,” Toni finally said, nodding over at Bucky and gesturing to the sheer blouse that did nothing to hide the red lace of her bra. “Why don’t you dress up like this when you come to see me?”

“Probably because I know you’ll manage to stain anything nice I wear,” Bucky drawled right back. As if they were competing for who could be more nonchalant.

“Really? My token vanilla friend already knows nearly everyone here?” Natasha asked as she breezed by them, knocking Sam’s feet off of Clint’s lap. “That’s almost as annoying as having to refer Stevie to someone else.”

“I’m almost positive you relished in being able to do that,” Stevie pointed out, awkwardly sliding into a chair across the table from Bucky.

The smirk on Nat’s lips confirmed that, though she didn't verbally answer. “Well. Since Stevie  _ doesn’t _ already know everyone, we can still do the fun introductions.”

“As opposed to the not fun introductions?” the dark haired person asked, adjusting their perch on the blonde’s lap.

“Lo, be nice,” the man beneath him chided, a large hand smoothing over their hip.

Stevie was almost certain that her bisexuality took a hard hetero turn just from that voice, and that was just all kinds of unfair.

“I’m Thor,” he continued. “This is my sibling, Loki.”

“Adopted,” the other chimed in. “We mostly do films together these days.”

Stevie wasn’t entirely sure what to make of that, but she could tell from the glint in Loki’s eyes that they wanted her to be shocked and appalled.

Of course, she was a contrarian at heart so she wasn’t about to let that happen. “I’m guessing there’s probably good money in that, but I don’t know what the sibling incest market is like.”

Thor, at least, laughed at that. The sound of it seemed to echo in the space, even though Stevie was positive that it was impossible. “My family didn't take them in until we were teenagers. It’s not nearly as bad as it sounds, I promise.”

Nat rolled her eyes. “You know Sam, Clint and Bucky,” she said, amusement audible in her voice even if it wasn’t on her face. “Which leaves…”

The kid shrunk in on himself a little bit, almost hiding behind Bucky.

Belatedly, Stevie realized that Toni had called her ‘Ali’.

There was something soft in Bucky’s smile as she ducked down and whispered something in the kid’s ear and Stevie couldn’t help but be jealous of it.

“I’m, um. I’m Peter. Still learning the ropes, I guess,” he said, steadfastly looking anywhere but at Toni. His voice was high, and there was a softness to his face that made Stevie think that he wasn’t any older than 18, if that.

“He means that very literally, I promise you,” Bucky added, squeezing his shoulder gently. “Kid’s got good hands for shibari.”

“I could have told you he has good hands,” Toni said, arms crossing over her chest.

Bucky scoffed, rolling her eyes. “You’ve got great hands but that doesn’t mean I’d trust you to tie anyone up, Toni.”

Natasha glanced between the three of them, resting her chin on her palm. “So I’m guessing you three know each other from your more legal jobs? I wouldn’t have allowed Toni to come if I’d known that. Not without asking you two of course. Conflict of interests and all.”

“The kid--Peter,” Toni corrected herself quickly, “is one of my interns. Probably one of my favorites, but you can’t tell the others that. Ali’s one of my guinea pigs.”

Peter seemed to loosen up and light up a bit, though Stevie could pick up on the bit of tension around Bucky’s eyes and shoulders.

“Toni,” she said softly, trying to subtly nudge her.

Thankfully, she seemed to get the hint. Mostly.

There was still a bit of lingering tension as Nat served them tea--or had Clint and Sam serve them tea, but that wasn’t the point.

“Kid, can we talk? Somewhere a little more private? You’re not in trouble, you’re not getting fired, none of that. Just a quick talk to get us on the same page,” Toni said, talking quickly when Peter started to tense up again.

There was something a little sharp in Bucky’s eyes, but Nat told them that the playroom on the right was fairly free.

“Think they’re going to be all right?” Clint asked, watching as they left the room.

“Peter’s not out at work yet. My guess is that Toni’s going to give him some speech about how he can always come to her and all that.”

That--Stevie could feel herself tense up a little bit. Both at the fact that the kid just outed himself in some form in front of his boss, and that Bucky knew about it.

As if she could read Stevie’s thoughts, Bucky shrugged a little bit. “I’ve got three younger sisters. Got kind of a knack for getting people to open up to me like that.”

“You’ve got a knack for getting people to open you up in all senses of the phrase,” Loki quipped. Their brow furrowed a bit. “I know she looks familiar, but I can’t quite place her.”

Before Stevie could pipe in to say that Toni was a vague type of socialite-celebrity, Bucky shrugged and reached over to tug on one of the intricate braids in Loki’s hair. “Her wife goes to the same clinic as us. She’s very proud of her.”

“Toni or the wife?”

“Both, but Toni is far more vocal about it,” Stevie said, still vaguely trying to wrap her head around all this.

She knew Pepper was trans. Knew Bucky was too, but it was just a little strange that three separate people in the room would all use the same clinic for that.

Maybe it was a word of mouth type of thing. Sort of like how Stevie worked out the lesbian network in college.

Bucky snorted, the tension leaving her shoulders. “God, really though. I can’t go through a single appointment with Toni without her pulling up pictures or bragging about something Pepper recently did. It’s cute, but that woman is a saint to be married to Toni.”

“Pepper is just a saint in general,” Natasha said wryly.

“Of course she is,” Toni agreed, returning to the room with a lot more ease in her shoulders.

Peter, too, looked less anxious, trailing behind Toni before rounding the table to return to Bucky’s side. This time, though, his shoulders were straight and it looked less like he was hiding behind her.

“Why are we talking about my lovely wife again?”

“We were talking poorly about you and how wonderful she is in comparison,” Stevie snarked back, scooting her chair over to make room for Toni.

Toni made a point to flip her off, though Bucky looked at least mildly amused. Loki as well, but Stevie was less focused on them.

“Are you usually this mean when you’re not with me, honey?” Bucky asked, chin resting on the palm of her left hand.

“Oh,  _ this _ is honey,” Thor said, giving Stevie an odd, appraising look. “I expected someone a little less delicate, for some reason.”

That was enough to get Stevie to blush all the way down her throat and it felt like the tips of her ears as well. “You talking about me behind my back?” she asked in turn, pretty sure that she didn't want Bucky to know that she could be a bit of an asshole at times. She didn't want to ruin the illusion that she was good and sweet.

Bucky seemed unperturbed, smiling innocently. “I got you invited here, didn't I? They’d have to know about you first.”

“You say that, but I got in without knowing that I knew anyone here,” Toni said, lounging against Stevie’s side. “Except, you know. Nat and Stevie.”

“Yes, and apparently you also know Peter and Bucky, but through more conventional means,” Nat returned, at least acting a bit sour about it even though she was probably only mildly annoyed at worst.

From there, the conversation seemed to flow easily. Thor eventually moved to the floor like Clint, Peter opened up a bit more about what he was learning and who he was learning  _ from _ .

Stevie tried not to be jealous over the fact that he got to practice his knots on Bucky, even though she wasn’t  _ really _ interested in tying her up.

Toni asked a few questions about Bucky’s arm, eventually correcting herself and not calling her Ali anymore, which seemed to relax her a little bit.

Mostly, the evening was just… talking. And part of Stevie was almost disappointed that Nat and Loki spent time tending to their subs and she just… She wasn’t getting that.

She should have seen that coming, really. She was a work sub; not the real deal. The thought was disheartening, even if she’d more or less come to terms with it well before she even showed up today.

Hours passed before people started to drift out. First Loki and Thor, followed closely by Peter… Sam left eventually, leaving Toni, Clint, Nat, Bucky and Stevie.

“Give me a hand, Stevie?” Bucky asked as she rose, picking up some of the dishes. “I’ll handle this, Nat. You look a little busy.”

Nat, who was really just combing through Clint’s hair as his head rested on her thigh, shrugged in agreement.

Stevie was pretty sure she could see more than a hint of amusement in her bright hazel eyes, but she was still clamoring for just a moment of pseudo-privacy with Bucky so she didn't stop to question it.

It was almost a little pathetic, but whatever. Stevie had long since accepted that as well. She stood, gathering up the dishes on her side of the table and following Bucky into the kitchen.

And there was a softness to her smile that was different from the one she’d worn in front of everyone else, making Stevie’s heart flutter.

“You wash, I’ll dry?” Bucky offered quietly, setting the dishes next to the sink.

_ Anything for you _ .

The words were on the tip of her tongue, but she thankfully swallowed them back before she could actually say that.

“Yeah, of course,” she said instead, turning on the tap and grabbing a sponge from the drawer.

Even the sound of running water felt muffled, though Stevie wasn’t sure why Nat would have soundproofed the kitchen.

It was probably best if she didn't think too hard about it, though. It probably wasn’t even anything scandalous.

They worked in companionable silence, Stevie passing dishes to Bucky with wet, soapy hands so that Bucky could dry them with a tea towel and stack them neatly on the counter.

It didn't take long for Bucky to start humming tunelessly under her breath as she moved around the kitchen, and Stevie was struck with how natural it felt. How domestic. If she didn't think too hard about it, she could almost imagine doing this in Bucky’s home, no scene, no payment, just… Like they lived together.

Stevie tried to dismiss that thought as quickly as it occurred to her.

“I’m sorry about Toni,” Stevie said once they were about halfway through their work. “I figured she wouldn’t know anyone here, and I wanted a bit of a buffer with only knowing you, Nat, and Clint.”

Sure she knew Sam but Stevie also didn't know Sam was going to be there, so it seemed like a bit of a moot point.

Bucky waved dismissively, giving Stevie the chance to notice the dark blood red adorning the nails of her right hand. It looked like it might match her bra, and Stevie had no idea where she and Nat managed to get things that always seemed to match so well.

“She’s fine. I was mostly worried about how Peter was going to handle it, and it seems like they sorted it out just fine.

“Yeah, but still--”

“But nothing, honey. It was going to be a little awkward no matter what if you were coming. And I wanted you to be here.”

That dumb little bloom of hope started crawling up Stevie’s throat again, no matter how much she tried to push it back down. It was just a work thing. Maybe she was Bucky’s favorite, maybe it was because they were both friends with Nat’s. It didn't matter.

She swallowed thickly as she finally turned the water off. “You’re sweet,” she said after a few moments. “I still feel bad, though.”

There was a little more intention to Bucky’s soft hum, the cool metal of her fingers tucking beneath Stevie’s chin, making her look up. “If you really want to feel bad about it, I’ll let you make it up to me when I see you Wednesday. Does that help?”

It shouldn’t have been that simple. And Stevie didn't think it would  _ really _ help. That wasn’t enough to stop her from leaning against Bucky’s side for a moment so she could answer, “Yes, please.”

Stevie was pretty sure that her heart was going to beat itself out of her chest when Bucky leaned down to kiss her cheek. “Good girl,” she said softly before walking out into the dining room like nothing happened.

And if Stevie had to take a few seconds for the violent blush across her cheeks to cool off, well. No one knew that but her.


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky’s instructions had come in the night before her appointment. It wasn’t uncommon for her to outline things for Stevie to do prior to her arrival, but it never failed to send a thrill swooping in her stomach whenever she’d get the notification.

Today’s were fairly simple. Bucky wanted her freshly shaved, hair slicked back, and to thoroughly finger herself prior to arriving.

Stevie also was instructed to let herself in and head into the bathroom, which didn't give much away as to what she’d be doing. She had a few ideas, though.

It was easy enough to get everything in order, though there were still a few stubborn strands of hair that refused to stay out of her face no matter how hard she tried, and she wasn’t entirely sure how ‘thoroughly’ she needed to be prepared. Gasping and moaning around four fingers, though? That seemed pretty thorough, though she had a hard time stopping and getting herself dressed again. Her hands shook as she fastened the button of her jeans. And she was pretty sure everyone in the subway car she was in could tell what she’d been doing, but that might be her paranoia whispering in her ear.

While Stevie knew that she was supposed to let herself in, she still knocked loudly first just so that Bucky knew she was there before she walked in the door.

Her place wasn’t as heavily soundproofed as Nat’s, but the sound of water running in the bathroom was still dampened more than it would be in a normal place.

Stevie toed her shoes off before making her way there, socked feet shuffling against the hardwood flooring. There were a lot of half-formed expectations for what she would find, but Stevie was pretty sure her mind short-circuited a little bit once she entered the bathroom.

It was nothing she hadn’t seen before. Bucky liked to parade around naked, so proud of how she looked and how Stevie was so easily aroused by the sight alone. There was something that felt different about seeing Bucky completely nude and submerged in water, face clear of makeup and looking almost vulnerable for it. Her right hand was free of polish and her hair was tied back in a loose bun on top of her head.

The steam rising out of the tub smelled heavily of roses. Something Stevie was sure would cling to her long after she left the bath.

Stevie’s mouth went dry, and she was pretty sure her throat clicked when she tried to swallow.

Well. She was positive of it, given the way that a smirk tugged at the corners of Bucky’s lips.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Stevie breathed without really being aware of it as she closed the bathroom door behind herself. She wasn’t entirely sure if her words were audible over the sound of the tub filling up, louder here than in the hallway.

Bucky’s eyes opened halfway, the thick fringe of lashes shadowing the bright grey-blue of her irises. “Thank you, honey. Want to strip down for me so I can see how pretty you are, too?”

It was as easy as that to get a blush out of Stevie, cheeks warming. “Yes ma’am,” she answered softly. The sound echoed a little bit against the damp tiles, making the air feel even heavier than it already did. “I’m doing a proper strip show this time?” she asked in return, though there was no heat in her voice. No heat from anger, at least. Stevie was pretty sure her already low voice managed to drop another half octave as her hands went to the buttons on her shirt.

Bucky’s teeth flashed almost dangerously, just as beautiful against her nude lips as they were against every single shade of lipstick she wore. “As much as I’d love to make you dance for me, I think that’s better suited for the bedroom where you’re less likely to slip. Please, do make it a show for me though. I want a little eye candy, and you’re perfect for that.” She sat up, water sloshing as she reached over to turn off the taps.

While Stevie made a point to roll her eyes, a smile still tugged at her lips as she started unfastening the buttons.

Even though Bucky hadn’t really made any requests as far as Stevie’s clothes went, she  _ did _ make a point to be a little fancier with her bra and underwear today. The band had been a little tighter than she was used to, which had bothered her a little bit while working, but it was well worth it for the hungry way Bucky considered the boost to her cleavage.

“You dressed up for me,” Bucky said approvingly. Stevie could hear the water sloshing as she moved.

In spite of the fact that there wasn’t a question even implied, Stevie couldn’t help but try to explain. “I just… Sometimes I feel like my clothes are a little plain. Especially compared to the kinds of things you let me dress you in.” The button down easily slid off her shoulders, and she set about to neatly folding it to set on the vanity. “It’s not a big deal. I just want to look nice for you. Or. Nicer than usual, I guess.”

She didn't have to look up from setting her shirt down to be able to feel the appraising look Bucky had pinned on her.

It was harder than it should be to turn and meet it.

“I’ll help you get some things to wear for me, if you want. But I like how you dress as-is, so you don’t need to worry about impressing me.”

There was enough sincerity in Bucky’s eyes that she couldn’t help but flush, her own gaze dropping as she unfastened her jeans and eased them down her hips. “That feels like a bit much, don’t you think? Especially for what I come to you for.”

It felt more delicate to say that then to say ‘It would be weird to pay you to go shopping with me’, but Stevie was pretty sure it got her point across.

Bucky waited until Stevie stepped out of her socks and jeans, until Stevie was only clad in delicate blue lace, before offering a rebuttal. “Is this about the payment, or because you’re not actually interested in it?”

Stevie paused, hands behind her back as she reached for the bra clasp. Probably she shouldn’t have been surprised that Bucky got right to the heart of the matter, but that didn't mean she knew what to say.

Her hands dropped with a soft sigh, Stevie pushing back the few errant locks off her forehead while she considered it. “It’s a lot of things,” she allowed. “I just… It feels like too much for our arrangement.”

There was something soft and maybe a little sad in Bucky’s mouth. “You know, I had an appointment with SI yesterday,” she said.

The change of topic caught Stevie off guard. Enough so that she managed to get back to her task at hand and unclasp the pushup bra. “Right, Toni mentioned that you were supposed to see her sometime this week. Is everything all right?”

Bucky propped herself up on her side, chin resting on the white porcelain of the tub. “The arm is fine. She’s immensely proud of that as well. But she spent a lot of time talking to me about you.”

Immediately, all that tentative arousal in her stomach turned to ice. Stevie felt cold, exposed, and it took everything in her not to reach for her clothes back. Toni didn't know when to mind her own business. If she was talking to Bucky…

“Honey.”

Easy as that, Stevie’s eyes snapped back to Bucky, panic rising high in her chest no matter how hard she tried to get rid of it, or at least hide it away.

She could see Bucky’s throat bob as she swallowed before sinking back into the tub. “I’m not mad or upset. I just figured you should know what she told me before we get into this.” She glanced back up quickly, a furrow between her brows. “She thinks that you want more than what we have. I think her words were ‘Stevie can’t do casual’, or something like that.”

Of course. Stevie couldn’t even be slightly surprised by any of that. And it was too late to back down, to lie, to insist that it was fine. Bucky knew her better than that. “Casual is better than nothing, though. I don’t want to be the weird, pushy client, but I get it if you’re no longer comfortable working with me after… Well. Our circles intersect a lot more than we thought they did.”

There was something considering in the curl of Bucky’s mouth, though she didn't look back up at Stevie. “We can talk about that later, if you want. But I’m still more than comfortable doing this with you.”

Stevie recognized it as an out, even if it was really just a delaying tactic. They’d still have to deal with it apparently, but it sounded like… Well, if nothing else, it didn't sound like Bucky planned on cutting her off or anything like that. It was one less thing that she would have to hide or be worried about.

The rest she was fine with rattling around her head. She would rather focus on something else, and was more than happy to deal with everything else later.

“I’d rather talk after, please. This is… A lot vulnerable. For both of us.” Her voice was soft. Tentative even to her own ears and that just made her want to curl in further on herself. She hated feeling like this. That wasn’t what she came here for.

Bucky softened, sinking deeper into the tub. “Finish stripping, then. I have nail polish on the vanity for you to put on me while I relax.”

Stevie glanced over at the counter again, belatedly noticing the three small bottles there.

The vanity itself was a little crowded with things other than Stevie’s clothes, making it look lived in. Like this was where Bucky usually stayed. There were a few extra mirrors on the counter. Makeup bags, all kinds of bottles and sprays that Stevie could only guess what they were used for… And then two clear nail polish bottles right next to one in a deep red-violet.

“That’s a nice color,” Stevie commented, nodding at the bottles. “It really suits you.”

“Doesn’t it?” Bucky asked archly. Stevie could practically  _ hear _ her smile, though it was a little less natural than usual. More of a performance, a habit.

She tried hard not to notice it and opted instead to just continue with what Bucky had told her to do.

It was a little hard to reach back and unclasp the bra, but she wanted to give Bucky that visual of her pushing her breasts out. Of displaying herself.

The bit of difficulty was well worth the appreciative hum, much more genuine now.

“I know that it isn’t particularly your thing, but I think you’d look so nice with your nipples pierced. Maybe I’ll get mine done instead.”

Stevie blushed, fighting the instinctive urge to cover herself. Instead, she brushed her hair out of her eyes and huffed in annoyance when a few more strands came loose in the process. “You’re just determined to make yourself irresistible to me, aren’t you?” she asked, acting as if it were a complaint.

The water splashed a little bit as Bucky raised her hand to wave dismissively. “Honey, that’s how I get my kicks. You like to serve people and I like to turn them on.”

Stevie pointedly rolled her eyes, noting Bucky’s amusement at the gesture.

It was--easy, really. That was the best way to put it. They could slip into something teasing and a little sharp just as seamlessly as falling into their dynamic when they were mid-scene. None of it felt disconnected, or like Stevie needed to watch her words.

Maybe that’s why she kept coming back to Bucky wanting more. Because it didn't  _ feel _ like a working relationship; hadn’t from the start. There was a way that Bucky just put her at ease as naturally as breathing.

“Come on. Let me see the rest,” Bucky prompted.

“Yes Daddy.” The tone was a little less reverent than usual. The title sounding almost mocking.

Bucky splashed at her in retaliation which only made Stevie smile a little wider. Her worries about the upcoming conversation almost completely soothed as she tucked her thumbs underneath the waist of her panties to ease them down. Making a point to show off the hint of dampness at the crotch before she folded them up and set them on top of her clothing pile.

“Perfect… Hold on a minute honey, let me take a good look at you.”

Stevie swallowed thickly, clasping her hands behind her back and standing with her legs open. From the angle Bucky was at, she could probably see just about everything Stevie was always so eager to offer her. Her bare cunt, perky breasts, everything between them…

“God, I could just eat you up… Devour you whole and you’d probably let me, isn’t that right?” Bucky asked. Her left hand dipped beneath the water, absently stroking her clit with the pads of her fingers.

The praise shuddered through her, lighting up in her brain as easy as ever. Her fingers twitched as she fought the urge to touch herself, to touch Bucky. But she hadn’t been told to yet, and she was going to be good. She was going to make up for the fiasco of Saturday.

“Thank you, Daddy.”

There was something sharp in the flash of Bucky’s teeth. “Bring the nail polish over and have a seat for me,” she said, gesturing to the soft, cream colored rug in front of the tub.

Belatedly, Stevie noticed the raised section on it with a bright, rainbow striped cock standing proudly on top.

Now Bucky’s instructions to make sure she fingered herself thoroughly beforehand made more sense. Not only was she going to be tending to Bucky, pampering her and primping her, but she was going to be squirming on a cock for Bucky’s enjoyment the entire time.

A whimper knotted up high in her throat in response. It looked so  _ thick _ .

As if she could read Stevie’s thoughts, her grin sharpened. “You can take it for me, can’t you honey? It’s such a comfortable seat that I set up just for you. Made sure you had something soft for your knees and everything.”

Stevie was pretty sure she could feel her pulse in her clit, heavy and insistent. Drawing her forward with uneven steps and almost forgetting to grab the three bottles beforehand. Definitely forgetting the earlier ice in her veins.

She set them down gently beside the tub, eyeing up the toy with something akin to trepidation. She knew she could take it. Was pretty sure she  _ had _ taken it before, or something similar. But the sight of it, for some reason…

“Slick it up first, honey,” Bucky said softly. Stevie could barely hear the slide of a plastic bottle across the porcelain. “Don’t tear yourself up for my amusement now. I want to see you euphoric, not struggling to do anything but stay still.”

So that was the game, Stevie managed to think as she reached for the lube. She poured a generous amount into her palm, holding it to warm it up before sliding it down along Bucky’s cock. Jerking it off, practically, with slow deliberate motions that she could feel Bucky’s eyes tracking.

It felt obscene. To be stroking one of Bucky’s cocks with wet hands and a loose hole, naked and bare for her in preparation to be a--

Christ, she was going to be Bucky’s cockwarmer.

Once she felt like she couldn’t drag it out any longer, she smeared the remaining lube over her cunt. Tucking it between the folds, making sure she was more than wet enough to take it without hurting herself.

Bucky hummed appreciatively at the sight, her chin once again propped on the lip of the tub as she watched with dark eyes. “My tough thing’s so good to me, isn’t she?” she crooned, tucking her fingertips beneath Stevie’s chin.

She was drawn in like a magnet, swaying into her without consciously being aware of it. It felt easy as anything to let Bucky guide her in to press their lips together.

Belatedly she realized that Bucky never kissed her like this. Soft, warm, careful as if she worried that Stevie might pull away. Usually she would get quick brushes of her lips and kisses stamped on her skin. The corner of her mouth, her cheeks… Nothing like this.

Bucky pulled away first with a soft sigh, lashes fanned across her cheekbones as she settled back into the tub. “Yeah. Yeah, you’re good to me,” she answered quietly.

Everything got tied up in her throat and chest, tight knots that just served to constrict her and keep her at Bucky’s mercy. The same way that her ropes and scarves would and feeling just as safe and welcome.

“Thank you, Daddy,” she murmured, ducking down to kiss the pads of Bucky’s fingers. They felt damp against her lips.

“Have a seat, honey.”

Stevie didn't need any more prompting than that. It was a little awkward reaching back to hold the toy steady, but she didn't want to hide any of the view from Bucky. Wanted to display herself properly, make her happy.

It burned a little. Pleasurably, with no sign of anything being wrong, and Stevie’s groan trembled in her chest as the cock split her open and the head popped inside with a good bit of stretch.

“Oh sweetheart, that’s it,” Bucky crooned.

There was the faint sound of water moving, and Stevie couldn’t help but imagine Bucky rubbing her clit at the sight.

Her knees slid against the rug as she took more and more of Bucky’s cock into her. It felt like it was never going to end in the best possible way, like she was going to be able to reach down and feel the bulge of it in her stomach.

The idea of being able to stroke Bucky’s cock through her skin rattled around and spun off more fantasies than it should have in the split second she conceived it.

Finally--finally. She could feel the sturdy wood beneath her ass, barely brushing against it as she bottomed out with more of a whine. Her cunt clenched around it, spasming and getting used to the intrusion stretching her wide and deep. The head, she thought, had settled right above her G-spot. So close to setting sparks up her spine at all times, and the near miss just had her want it even more.

It made her  _ need _ even more.

“Daddy,” she breathed, closer to a whimper than she’d ever admit. The haze was already settling thick over her mind, clouding over everything except Bucky, Bucky, Bucky.

“Oh babydoll… Look up, look at Daddy. Let me see those pretty blue eyes of yours.”

It felt like Stevie needed to pry her eyes open, brow furrowed as her hips rocked unconsciously against the cock.

Bucky’s eyes were practically blown-black, pink dusting across her high cheekbones. A few loose curls clung damply to her cheek and neck, and Stevie was hit with the sudden urge to wrap those locks around her finger. To lean in and kiss the cleft of her chin.

She exhaled heavily, reaching out to push Stevie’s hair off her forehead. “You make me want to do all kinds of things; you know that?” she asked. “God, what I’d give to just--” Bucky cut herself off, lips pressed firmly together. “Later. We’ll do that later. You’ve got to get to work first. Base coat, three layers of the red, and top coat. Can you focus for me long enough to do that?”

Stevie was pretty sure she could barely focus enough to open the bottles at this point. But Bucky wanted her to, so she was going to at least do her best to try. “Yes, Daddy.”

Once again, Bucky leaned out of the tub enough to press a careful kiss to Stevie’s mouth. “Thank you, honey.”

The words suffused in her head, trying to focus enough to figure out which of the clear liquids was the base coat and which was the top coat. It was harder than it should have been, but Bucky was waiting patiently. Not rushing her or telling her to hurry up.

She found the right bottle and set to unscrewing it, whimpering a bit when that caused her to tighten up around the cock and somehow making her feel even  _ more _ stuffed full of it.

It was more than obvious that Bucky wanted to watch her struggle, and Stevie was playing right into it without even thinking about it.

Stevie had little to no confidence as a manicurist. Her hands shook finely as she applied the first clear layer to Bucky’s nails, at least satisfied that her work with painting helped her with the brush itself.

Just as she expected, the deep red-violet looked stunning against Bucky’s olive skin. She managed to murmur in appreciation, wincing a little bit every time she smudged the polish on her fingers instead of the nail itself.

Bucky never said anything about it. Stevie was sure she noticed, but she kept talking instead about how good Stevie was doing, and how she was not only a good cockwarmer, but a  _ useful _ one.

As much as Stevie tried to stay still, she couldn’t help but to circle her hips, minutely riding Bucky’s cock as she would apply a layer of polish and wait for it to dry. Apply, then wait, over and over until she was sealing it all with the top coat and trying desperately to stay still.

Her thighs were soaked, both from her own wetness and sweat from kneeling in this position for what seemed like hours.

Bucky inspected her work with a pleased hum, waving her hand a few times to dry it faster. “Good pet… Once this dries I’ll let you get up, all right honey?”

Stevie leaned forward, resting her forehead against the cool porcelain. She’d hoped it would give her relief, but all it did was change the angle the cock was pressing inside her, making her whimper as she cupped her palm over it. “Need it,” she managed to slur out. What ‘it’ was was unclear, but she trusted Bucky to parse it out for her.

“Yeah, honey, I see that. You’re practically drooling for it, aren’t you?”

Stevie whined, her cunt practically milking the toy inside her. Bucky was probably right. She felt wet, debauched, and Bucky was just--

She looked perfectly coiffed, really. Waving her hand carelessly, the steam from the bath flushing her skin and loosening the curls knotted on top of her head.

Stevie wanted to let it down, comb her fingers through it and learn how to put it back up again.

Time moved like taffy. Slow, stretching out, and folding in on itself until Stevie wasn’t entirely sure how long had passed before the hard metal fingers pressed against her cheek.

“Honey,” Bucky prompted. “Time to get up for me. Let me see how much my cock wrecked you.”

It made her whimper, almost embarrassed in the best possible way. It was what Bucky had done to her, and that was all it took to make the humiliation palatable, even enjoyable.

Slowly, carefully, she eased off the toy, overly aware of how much her legs were shaking. Stevie had to use the tub itself to help her back upright, and she wasn’t sure if it was the position she’d been holding that had her so unsteady or if it was the size of the toy she’d spent the last hour or so sitting on.

“Oh, that’s beautiful,” Bucky murmured, dragging her freshly painted nails along her thigh. Light scratch marks were left behind. “Look at you, just cock-drunk enough that you can’t even stand up properly.”

Stevie shot her a half-hearted glare, though she was pretty sure she looked a little too pathetic for it to have any effect.

Sure enough, Bucky laughed softly, guiding her down to kiss her cheek. “Help me dry off and dress, and I’ll see about getting you off your feet for a while. My sweet, tough little thing.”

It was hard to swallow the knot in her throat, all those saccharine names digging into her, affecting her more now than they often did.

Stevie wasn’t entirely sure if Bucky was using more than usual, or if she was just pressing more of them into her memory today in the hopes that maybe Bucky meant them more tonight.

She was pretty sure she answered, agreeing, but Stevie wasn’t entirely sure if the words were reaching her mouth or if she was just thinking them.

Her motions felt slow, like she was swimming through molasses as she pulled the stopper out of the tub. The water was hot against her skin, and she was pretty sure she could feel the bath oil clinging to her arm as the tub started to drain.

The grace that Bucky stood up with was completely unfair, in Stevie’s opinion. She looked so steady, so in control in comparison to the way Stevie had trouble standing up straight right now.

It was beautiful. Stevie wanted to watch her for the rest of her life.

The instructions were pretty easy from there on. Cover her in rose-scented lotion, pat her dry, and get her into the white, silky robe that was hanging on the back of the door.

Stevie spent a little more time smoothing the lotion over her breasts and hips than was necessary, but Bucky didn't say anything about it.

She was especially careful with her right hand as she eased the sleeves of the robe up her arms, unsure just how long it took nail polish to dry and not wanting to smudge it further.

Her legs still felt unsteady by the time she finished tying the robe’s sash into a bow, but at least she was confident in her ability to stay standing.

Bucky was gentle about herding her into the bedroom, pushing her down onto the mattress.

“Daddy,” she managed to whisper, fingers digging into the thick blanket. Just being on her back made her feel a little more steady, but she also felt so small. So taken care of.

Her smile was indulgent as she leaned down to kiss the corner of Stevie’s mouth. “Get me ready, honey. I’ll fill you up to your heart’s content.”

The meaning of that took a few seconds to actually settle into Stevie’s head. Get her ready. That could mean a lot of different things, but considering the harness laid out on the bed next to her--dark red leather with silver fastenings, probably a close match to her nail polish--she was pretty sure she knew where this was going.

It just took a couple seconds to put it together, was all. Something she could blame on her headspace.

Bucky stood before her, shrugging off the robe to let it pool at her feet, and Stevie didn't even think before feeding the accompanying toy through the ring. Not quite as thick as the one she had been sitting on, but Stevie knew damn well she was going to be limping out of the apartment anyways.

Stevie took more care adjusting the straps around Bucky than she took when she fastened a harness onto herself. Carefully threading each strap through the corresponding buckle, just tight enough to dig into the soft layer of fat around her waist, her thighs. She was especially careful adjusting the straps around Bucky’s clit, stroking her inner thigh almost reverently as she did.

“Oh honey, you’re being so sweet for it already, aren’t you?” Bucky leaned down to kiss the top of Stevie’s hair, fingertips stroking along her jaw.

“I like being sweet to you,” Stevie said, as if it was somehow not horribly obvious.

Though, maybe it wasn’t obvious to Bucky. What was it that Nat said, that they were both oblivious and deserved each other?

Her hand wrapped around Bucky’s cock thoughtlessly, the silicone barely cool to the touch. And she hoped she made a damn good sight for her, looking up all hopelessly infatuated, stripped bare and wanting Bucky to fill her and own her completely.

A hint of a smile touched the corner of Bucky’s eyes. “Yeah. Yeah, you really do,” she said softly, metal fingers pressing gently into the swell of Stevie’s lower lip.

It felt like, if nothing else, maybe Bucky was starting to understand. And it felt almost like a revelation, in a way. Stevie swallowed thickly, leaning forward to press her head against Bucky’s stomach for a brief moment.

She wasn’t ready to put it into words yet. Maybe not ever, if she was being honest. But she liked to think that maybe she could get it across just like this.

Gently, Bucky nudged her back, dropping a kiss to her forehead. “Think you can handle riding me, honey? Can your legs take it, or do you need me to help you out a little bit?”

Normally Stevie wouldn’t even have to think about it. Of  _ course _ she could do it. But now, considering that she’d been kneeling on a cock, it took a little more consideration.

“I want to,” she said after a few moments. “Don’t want you to mess up your nails or anything.”

She could feel more than hear Bucky’s laughter, her left hand drifting down to cup her breast. “Oh honey… That’s exactly what I was hoping you’d say.”

And  _ that _ \--well, that and probably the thumb tracing around her nipple--got her lighting up easy as anything. Sparks down her spine and a whimper in her throat as she arched up into Bucky’s touch, as minimal as it was.

She watched a little ravenously as Bucky slid onto the bed, reclining against the mass of pillows and opening her legs. “Come have a seat Stevie,” she said softly, dropping her eyes coyly. As if she had any reason to play coy when they both knew damn well that Stevie would jump to do anything Bucky even indicated she wanted to have done.

Still, Stevie couldn’t help but take a little bit of time. Getting on her knees, kissing Bucky’s ankle, the curve of her shin. Maybe spending a little too long mouthing at the crease of her thigh, dragging her tongue against the delicate skin. The slight taste of soap didn't deter her as much as maybe it should have.

Bucky let her take her time, alternating between combing back Stevie’s hair and cooing soft praises as she let herself go more and more lax against the bed. Regardless of the time Stevie took, it wasn’t long before she was nuzzling against the soft silicone, then straddling Bucky’s soft thighs. Feeling the head of her cock against her cunt as she rocked against it.

“Look at you, so hungry for it,” Bucky praised, settling her palms over Stevie’s thighs.

Even Stevie could tell she was still being a little careful with her right hand, and that just sparked all kinds of errant thoughts. Mini fantasies that she told herself as she started to sink down on the lavender cock. That Stevie couldn’t help herself. She would take anything from Bucky’s no matter how inconvenient, how much it burned, just because she was a cock hungry slut. But she was  _ Bucky’s _ cock hungry slut, which made it all right. Made it a good thought bouncing around her head as she heard herself moan.

It didn't really burn all that much. Her thighs ached and there was still the initial stretch, but that was it. Stevie was bound and determined to work through it, even as Bucky looked completely nonplussed below her while Stevie felt like she was falling apart.

The only thing that gave Bucky away was the blush high on her cheeks, and the fact that Stevie could feel her clit fattening up beneath her ass.

Stevie was pretty sure she said something. Could feel her mouth moving, but her head was so full of fog that she couldn’t hear the words spilling from her mouth. Babbling as she rode Bucky’s cock in jerky, uncoordinated motions.

She could, however, see the soft, dumbstruck look on Bucky’s face. Could feel the delicate way she traced her fingertips over Stevie’s hips, left hand curled against her back as she whispered ‘bring yourself off for me, lovely’.

Even if she  _ hadn’t _ been instructed to do that, Stevie knew that she was helpless to do anything else.

Her pace never smoothed out, really. The burn shifted into pleasure, setting her on fire from the inside as Stevie kept trying to get off just from riding Bucky’s cock.

Bucky didn't give her the chance to find out if she could, freshly painted fingers shifting to press against her clit and giving her another thing to ride against.

It didn't take much more than that. Lightning flashed behind her eyes as her orgasm rushed through her, hot, sparkling, lasting what felt like forever.

Belatedly, she thought she heard herself scream with it.

She couldn’t make herself stop, though. Well aware that Bucky hadn’t come yet and not quite able to remember that Stevie riding her cock didn't give her much of anything to get off  _ with _ , so she kept trying. Kept whining and whimpering as the jerky pace of her hips speeded up until Bucky forced her to stop.

“Lean back honey, give me your hand.”

It might be wishful thinking, but Stevie thought that there was a little bit of desperation in Bucky’s voice. A tightness to it that she wasn’t used to hearing.

Her movements were clumsy at best, bracing her knees as best she could while she reached back to find Bucky’s clit.

Bucky’s hand wrapped around hers, directing her movements as her hips moved in tandem, continuing to fuck into Stevie as her brow furrowed and teeth bit into the fullness of her lip.

Stevie wanted to bite it. Bring out some of the redness that she was used to seeing on Bucky’s lips.

Overstimulation made her desperate herself, whimpering a bit as she continued to move her hand along with Bucky’s. It was too much but not enough. Everything a little sharp around the edges but managing to blur at the same time until Stevie was only half sure which way was up.

Only the wetness of Bucky’s cum against her ass finally registered, Stevie tightening up around the cock as her pleasure managed to peak once again. Weakly, still burning her from the inside out, and she was pretty sure if Bucky kept fucking her she’d manage a third one even if she abstractly knew it would hurt.

Thankfully, maybe, that seemed to be all Bucky wanted to give her. Her hips stilled, the length of the toy still fully embedded in Stevie before she slumped back against the bed.

Stevie was pretty sure she sounded wet, sloppy as it slid almost entirely out of her, leaving her hole stretched around the width of the head and nothing else.

She was also pretty sure it made her moan shakily before Bucky hushed her and gathered her against her chest, pulling the toy out of her as she did.

“Give me a minute,” Bucky said, breathing a little heavily. “Just a minute and I’ll clean you up, honey.”

Really, Bucky could take as long as she wanted and Stevie wouldn’t care. She could hear Bucky’s heart racing beneath her cheek and was pretty sure it was beating in time to her own.

Whether it was actually a minute, or even longer Stevie couldn’t tell. She just noticed her mind coming a little more online while Bucky tenderly wiped at her ass and pussy with a wet cloth before draping the plush blanket over her again.

Stevie somehow managed to miss Bucky unfastening the straps of her harness, because when she climbed into the bed as well, there was nothing but bare skin against her.

Bucky was quick to gather her into her arms, stroking through her short hair as Stevie made herself comfortable against her chest.

“Thank you,” Stevie mumbled, barely aware that her mouth was moving against the swell of her breast.

If Bucky answered, she missed it, still drifting on clouds for what felt like hours until the world finally started clicking back into focus.

As if she could really read Stevie like a cheap paperback, Bucky seemed to talk almost immediately after Stevie realized she was back in herself. “Think you’re ready to talk about it now?” she asked softly.

Stevie could feel her voice in her chest.

“We can talk,” Stevie said amicably, though she had more or less forgotten that they were even going to talk in the first place.

She was definitely still hazy enough that the thought of confrontation wasn’t as frightening as it had been not even a few hours ago.

Bucky hummed, sounding a little skeptical. That didn't stop her from going on anyways. “Nothing’s binding until you’re out of your headspace,” she reminded her. “And if you want to keep going as we are, that’s all right.”

Stevie’s breath was slow, measured, though it took a little bit of effort to keep it that way. It didn't  _ sound _ like Bucky was turning her down. And she’d already said she was comfortable continuing to work with Stevie even knowing how she felt.

Belatedly, she realized that Bucky wouldn’t have kissed her like that just to leave her out in the cold. Sure, Bucky could be mean about things, but emotions? She was so,  _ so _ careful about those.

“Is there a ‘but’ there?” she asked a little cautiously. Now she could better feel how rough and scratchy her throat felt, as if she’d spent the last hour screaming her lungs out.

Bucky nudged her back just enough so that she could look Stevie in the eye. “I’m not giving up what I do. So you’ll have to think about that before actually committing to anything.”

The thought of asking Bucky to quit hadn’t even crossed her mind, regardless of how jealous she’d gotten. She blinked a few times, able to feel her brow furrowing. “Why would I ask you to do that? I’m not… I don’t have an issue with what you do, Buck.”

The pad of Bucky’s thumb smoothed out her brow, a moment of hesitation clear on her face before she kissed her forehead. “Then I’d love to give us a trial run. See how we fit.”

The echo of the words hit right in her chest, very nearly knocking the wind out of her before she could even process what it would mean in this new context.

A small, hesitant smile crept across her lips. “You mean it?”

An answering smile spread across Bucky’s face, a little satisfied but also a little shy. A little unsure. “Don’t tell me now. Think about it until tomorrow at the very least. But I mean it.”

The racing of her heart was entirely different from the way it had been not an hour ago, brought on by that dumb emotion in her chest that she’d been fighting down for months now. She wanted to say yes now, to agree at this very moment, but she also knew that part of that time was for Bucky’s sake. And Stevie knew she would do  _ anything  _ for her sake.

So she swallowed back her agreement no matter how hard it was, and instead leaned in to kiss her softly, carefully, for a few breaths. “I’m not changing my mind. But I’ll wait to tell you until morning.”

There was something even more satisfied in Bucky’s expression, though she swatted affectionately at Stevie’s ass. “Stubborn brat. Since you’ve got your energy back, how about you help me get dressed, and maybe I’ll make us some late dinner. Does that work for you?”

Stevie perked up, even through the soreness of her legs, and that seemed to be more than enough of an answer for Bucky, considering her soft laughter.

Stevie couldn’t help but notice how the clothes she dressed Bucky in were softer than usual. Less formal.

It warmed her heart, maybe even more than when Bucky helped dress her in turn and swaddled her in blankets before starting to bustle around the kitchen. The soft, floaty feeling in her chest stuck with her even as she was on the train ride home, feeling loose-limbed and even more obvious than she thought she’d been on the way to Bucky’s in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all they wrote ^^ I might actually write some extra vignettes down the line, but. We'll see what happens.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
